What was on the Wall
by RavenofSilver
Summary: Starfire decides to prank Robin. With some help. What happens. Hilariousness, or course. And RobStar. This is just me, realizing that I've abandoned RobStar recently and deciding to fix that. Rated T for... Well. There's a reason. You'll have to read it to find out. *blushes* one-shot


She giggled as she walked down the hall to his room with her best friend. "Friend Raven,?"

"Whisper Star!" Raven said in a hushed voice while looking around her seemingly in a panic.

"I thought that I was doing the whisper. I will try to be even more quiet. Anyways, please explain to me again exactly how this will get friend Robin's attention? On my planet, this would be practically unnoticeable."

"Remember Star, we aren't on your planet. He is gonna notice this. I promise." She smiled. It made Star shiver. Even thought Raven was her best friend, she could be rather... What was it called?

Oh yeah. Creepy.

"And we will get in the trouble for this?"

Raven almost laughed. Almost. "Don't worry Star. If anyone gets in trouble it'll be BB. That's the funny part!"

Now Star was confused. Would that not be dishonest? But she trusted Raven, because she was wise. On Tameran, she would be called and ilisknr glortfackt. One who knows and has experienced.

Slowly the two girls crept towards the boy wonder's room. Raven used her magic to quietly open the door and the two girls crept inside. Starfire reached into the bag that she carried and pulled out two bottles of spray paint. Then they got to work.

They left five minutes later, stashed the paint, and went into the living room, acting like nothing had happened.

Thirty minutes after that, Robin came in from patrol and headed straight to his room to look over some Slade evidence. All of the other tower inhabitants heard a very girly and un-hero like scream come from his room shortly after he entered.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, coming out of the room. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, it's not funny!"

"Friend Robin, what has happened that has upset you?" Starfire faked innocence and pretended to be clueless.

Robin's gaze softened when he looked at her. But then it went back to being the angry. Why were Earth boys so confusing with their feelings of liking a girl?

"Well, somebody was apparently feeling artistic. On my wall there are two pictures. One is a flower-power type mess, and the other..." He blushed heavily.

"Yes?" She asked feeling confused. She and Raven had done the first thing, but not anything else. To her knowledge, that is.

"Someone painted a... well... a _vagina... _on my wall." He refused to meet her eyes.

Okay. That definitely was not her. A strange feeling came over her and she heard Raven speak in her head. _Umm... Was that you? Because it definitely wasn't me._

_No._ She answered back. _I have the feeling that is called being grossed out. _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raven slightly nod. Then, completely by chance, she caught of glimpse of Beast Boy's face. He looked confused. "Friend Beast Boy, is there something that is the matter? You do not look like you understand something?"

The green boy blushed. "Well, um... Actually Rob, that last one was me. Sorry. But in my defense it was a total accident. I thought that was Rae's room."

"You WHAT!? Are you saying that was meant for ME?! You sick little bastard. Do you have any idea what I'm gonna do to you? I swear, I am going to tear you apart. And then I'm going to castrate you. And then-" Starfire quickly grabbed hold of her friend and held her back while Beast Boy ran for cover. When he had a sufficient head start, she let her friend go.

Cyborg had an amused look on his face the whole time. "I told him that there were nicer ways to get a lady's attention."

Now Starfire looked at Robin. He just shook his head. "Wait, what about the other thing?"

Starfire knew what she had to do. After all, this was sort of like the part in the original plan, and since they were so similar... "Friend Robin, that was me. It was a harmless prank, but I wanted to get your attention. It is just... You have been so busy looking for the Slade that I felt you had forgotten about me."

Robin studied her for a moment. Then sighed. "I don't blame you Star. I know that I've been busy. And while there were better ways that you could have gotten my attention, I don't blame you for picking that one. I blame Beast Boy. You probably got the idea from him. I hope Raven catches him."

Then he reached up and gently kissed her before reaching for her hand and weaving his fingers in with hers. "Do you want to... I don't know..."

"Let us go see a movie!"

"Okay"

Starfire smiled as they left the tower. Everything had gone... almost... according to plan. Just like Raven said it would. Now she just needed to get him to admit that he was her friend of boys. Boyfriend. Whatever.

* * *

**That was... special. **

**But it ended happy, with some light RobStar. Yay! I've kinda abandoned them recently so I decided to post this.**

**I got the idea for Beast Boy's prank from a friend of mine. She and another friend were drawing on each other in sharpie (didn't want to know why) and he drew a... *blushes* well... what BB put on the wall on her leg, and she put a *blushes again* well... the male equivalent on his back. (again, I didn't want to know why.) **

**Just wanted you guys to know that I didn't think of it myself. Well, all of it. *Mega blushes* I know. Special. Just wanted people to know that I'm not some perv. Gosh.**

**Now to completely change the subject and never mention it again, spring break is coming up. Are you guys gonna update your fics? Please say yes. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
